


Good Study Habits

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Femslash February Drabbles [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Femslash February, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way Malia gets anything accomplished is with a work-reward system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Study Habits

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. one partner saves the other(s)’ butt(s) + Malydia for twfemslashficrec’s femslash february challenge

Lydia looked up from her computer when she heard the knock on her door. She glanced at her phone, wondering if she had missed a call or something. She hadn’t been expecting anyone. Lydia stood up cautiously, wishing she had a baseball bat or something. Surprises were rarely good in Beacon Hills.

“It’s me!” A familiar voice yelled. “Let me in!”

Lydia opened the door. “Malia?”

Malia was standing in Lydia’s doorway, her arms full with a stack of paper and an SAT prep book. “I need help.” She let herself in, walking across the room and dumping her stuff on Lydia’s kitchen table.

“With what?” Lydia followed Malia into the kitchen.

“I had my dumb college meeting with the guidance counselor today.” Malia said. “Apparently there’s all this shit I have to do and I have no idea how to do it.”

Lydia gestured to the SAT book. “You haven’t taken your SAT?”

Malia shook her head. “What sadist decided everyone has to take a 4 hour test? That has to be illegal.”

Lydia glanced over the other papers Malia had dumped. “What else do you need help with?”

“I need a resume.” Malia counted on her fingers as she listed. “And I need to know how to fill out applications. And how to write a college essay. Oh, and apparently I’m supposed to schedule college visits or something.”

Lydia nodded slowly. “So basically, you’ve done nothing?”

Malia crossed her arms. “I was a little busy with my psycho mother.”

“That’s fair.” Lydia sighed, look again at Malia’s pile of papers. She had her work cut out for her. “You have a lot of work to do.”

“But you’ll help me?”

Lydia plopped down at the table. “Come on, we start today.”

 

“What do you consider your biggest strengths?” Lydia asked, sitting at her laptop.

Malia was sitting in a chair across the room, playing with a loose thread on one of the throw pillows. She had been getting up and moving around every few minutes now. Lydia could tell she was getting antsy, but the constant movement was driving Lydia crazy.

“I’m good at hunting deer.” Malia said. “And finding shelter. And fighting monsters.”

Lydia took a deep breath. “Okay, so you’re adaptable, have good instincts, are trained and wilderness survival, and are good in high pressure situations.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Yeah, well you can’t tell colleges you were a coyote. Trust me, this sounds better.” Lydia typed her own phrasing into the resume. 

Malia stood up again. “Whatever you say.” She wandered over to another chair. “I’m bored.”

“You need to focus.” Lydia commanded. “This is your future.”

“But this is so hard.”

“You can do it.” Lydia said. “Come on, sit down. And stay.”

Malia crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Lydia, but she sat down.

Lydia looked back to the resume. “Do you have any job experience?”

“Um, I worked with a mercenary to help hunt down my mom once. Does that count?”

Lydia rubbed her temples. Why were their lives so difficult? “Okay, so let’s say you once interned for a U.S. Marshal.”

 

“Do another math section.”

“Do I have to?”

Lydia put her hand down on table, covering Malia’s phone before she could reach for it. “Yes. You haven’t managed to finish one yet, and your SAT is this weekend.”

Malia started chewing on the end of her pencil. “I’m tired. We’ve been at this for hours.”

Lydia glanced at her phone. She hadn’t realized how long it’d been. “Okay, fine. If you finish this math section in the time limit, you can take a break and I’ll make you a snack.”

“Deal.”

 

Lydia handed the SAT booklet back to Malia. “Good job. You only missed 2 in that section.”

Malia pumped her fist. “What do I get if I can get a perfect score on this section?”

Lydia glanced around the room. “Hmm. If you get a perfect score on this practice section, I’ll... take you to a movie.”

Malia thought about it for a second. “Okay, deal.”

 

Malia didn’t knock. She rarely did anymore. She just burst through Lydia’s front door, startling Lydia, who had been engrossed in a book.

“Guess what?” Malia was practically jumping up and down.

“What?”

“I got my SAT scores today!”

Lydia knew that. She had marked the date on her calendar. Plus, Malia had been worrying about it pretty much every day since she took the test. “And?”

“1950!” Malia announced proudly, with a fist pump.

Lydia jumped up and hugged Malia. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t be more proud in that moment. “That’s awesome!”

Malia blushed a little bit. “I mean, it’s not as good as yours-”

“It’s awesome.” Lydia repeated.

“We still have to worry about my applications.” Malia said.

Lydia shook her head. “We can get back to those tomorrow. Today is celebration day. Where do you want to go to dinner?”

 

Lydia read over Malia’s 5th essay draft. “You can’t use conjunctions in a formal essay.”

Malia groaned. “That’s a dumb rule.”

“I don’t make the rules.” Lydia said. “You can fix it when I finish reading over this.”

“How many edits do I have to make?” Malia asked. She peeked over Lydia’s shoulder and saw all the red marks on her paper. “Never mind.”

 

Lydia could tell Malia was about to explode.

“I hate college.” Malia complained. “I’ll just be a homeless person.”

Lydia slid the laptop across the table to her. “Come on, you’ve come this far.”

Malia sighed as she took the computer. “I hate essays.”

“You’re almost done.” Lydia said encouragingly. “Your essay has improved a ton.”

Malia sighed again. “If I get through this, I’m buying myself a pizza and eating all of it at once.”

Lydia laughed. “If you get through this, I’m going to kiss you.”

 

Malia burst through Lydia’s door, bouncing up and down.

Lydia didn’t even look up. She was used to Malia barging in at this point. “I’m in the living room!” She yelled.

Malia quickly appeared in the living room, holding a piece of paper in her hand.

Lydia perked up. “Is that what I think it is?”

Malia nodded. “I was going to wait to open it until I got here, but I couldn’t-”

“Just tell me.” Lydia said.

“I got in!” Malia practically yelled, “I got my first acceptance letter! We did it! You did it! You got me into college!”

This time it was Malia who wrapped her arms around a shocked Lydia. “You totally saved my ass.”

Lydia finally got over her shock, and a grin spread across her face. “You did it.” She leaned in and kissed Malia straight on the lips.

It was Malia’s turned to be shocked. “You-”

“I said I was going to kiss you if you did it.” Lydia said.

Malia smiled. “Does that mean you didn’t think I was going to be able to do it?”

“Maybe it just means I wanted to kiss you, because I knew you could do it.” Lydia replied.

“Are you going to do this every time I get accepted somewhere?” Malia asked.

“Maybe.” Lydia responded coyly.

“Shit, if I’d have known that, I would’ve applied to a whole lot more colleges.”


End file.
